


i'm a foolish, fragile spine

by rurikawa



Series: kita yang dihimpit oleh kata sahabat [3]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Battle Royale, M/M
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-14
Updated: 2015-01-14
Packaged: 2018-03-07 13:22:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,328
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3174802
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rurikawa/pseuds/rurikawa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Maafkan aku, maafkan aku,” bisikmu pada segala hal. Kau dapat melihat bahu lebar Asahi di samping sepatumu, mendengar napas Daichi yang kacau di telingamu. “Daichi, maafkan aku.”</p><p>Daichi menanamkan ciuman ke keningmu, bergumam, “Koushi, ayo pergi kencan.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	i'm a foolish, fragile spine

**Author's Note:**

> [haikyuu!! adalah milik furudate haruichi. battle royale adalah milik koushun takami. saya tidak mengambil keuntungan dari fanfiksi ini.]
> 
> bikin ini pakai prompt daisuga week dahulu kala first date + alternate universe. kalimat "APA INI" bisa menjadi penggambaran yang tepat terhadap fanfiksi ini makasih banyak. maafkan aku suga. 
> 
> judul dan kutipan dikutip dari lagu _smother_ karya _daughter_

Kau menautkan jari-jari kalian dan dapat membayangkan darah yang melumuri tangan kalian berpilin menjadi satu benang merah panjang yang terikat di kelingking mereka. Bahwa kalian ditakdirkan untuk bersama-sama untuk hidup di atas Bumi memusingkan masalah yang benar-benar normal dan melihat kematian dalam televisi dan tetangga-tetangga yang menua. Bahwa Daichi sungguh ingin bangun di sampingmu dan mengucapkan _selamat pagi_ sepelan jangkrik bernyanyi pada musim panas.

Kau ingin percaya.

Demi Tuhan yang menjaga kesehatan semesta dan merusak mental manusia, kau ingin percaya.

Mungkin itu alasannya mengapa kau tak pernah melepaskan gagang pisaumu dan selalu membayangkan senyum Daichi di bawah matahari terpantul di besi pisaumu, karena inilah yang membuat hidupmu saat ini. Semata-mata untuk keselamatan Daichi.

* * *

 

Mungkin kau disenangi oleh dewi keberuntungan sehingga kau mendapatkan dua pisau berukuran sedang, sementara Asahi harus menggunakan tali bra berwarna pink untuk bertahan hidup. Kau tertawa kecil saat melihat Asahi berusaha menahan malu menggenggam senjatanya setiap waktu. Wajahnya memerah dan ia membuat suara-suara putus asa bercampur rasa ingin tahu mengapa tali bra bisa masuk ke dalam tasnya, yang membuat Asahi terlihat manis bagimu. Laki-laki berhati kapas putih.

Dan kemudian, seseorang datang membawa katana ke tempat persembunyian mereka. Kau bersiap-siap dengan pisaumu dan Daichi membutuhkan waktu untuk memasang panah di slot _crossbow_ -nya. Tapi Asahi muncul di belakang sang penyerang, mencekik lehernya menggunakan tali bra yang konyol itu. Napas orang itu tersentak-sentak dan tangannya menggapai-gapai ke plafon berlubang. Bekas lilitan nampak di lehernya, telanjang bagi kalian bertiga.

Ruangan hening untuk beberapa saat. Mencekam di telingamu dan mencakar kulitmu. Menggantung di atas kepalamu seperti pengingat bahwa kau masih hidup, masih bernapas, masih mendengar degup jantung yang lamat-lamat terdengar seperti bom waktu.

Dentuman mayat jatuh ke tanah memecahkan keheningan yang tertahan.

Asahi menghela napasnya dan mengelap keringat di pelipis dengan telapak tangannya.  Tali bra itu masih berada di dalam genggamannya.

“Oh, kalian tidak apa-apa?” tanya Asahi, mengusap keringat di keningnya. Ia menyunggingkan senyum kecil, penuh dengan ketidaknyamanan dan sedikit canggung. “Kukira kalian bakal mati.”

Pada detik itu, kau menakar probabilitas Daichi mati di pulau ini, menghitung cara-cara yang mungkin menarik pergi Daichi untuk selamanya, dan satu-satunya solusi yang kau dapatkan hanyalah untuk menguranginya satu per satu. Termasuk Asahi. Termasuk laki-laki terbesar, terkuat, paling penakut dari seantero kelas.  Termasuk _sahabatmu_.

Kau mengambil langkah lebar-lebar ke arah Asahi. Memanjangkan tanganmu ke belakang keher. Jari-jari menyapu sisa-sisa rambut di tengkuk. Mata pisau itu menembus kulit, tertancap di bidang tulang, membocorkan jalur nadi. Darah terciprat ke pergelangan tanganmu, tepat di atas nadi yang berdenyut kencang, membentuk noda-noda yang entah bagaimana mirip batu nisan. Tubuh Asahi goyah, gemetar ke kanan dan ke kiri sebelum gravitasi memutuskan untuk mendorong badan besar tanpa nyawa Asahi ke atas tubuhmu.

Untuk merasakan beban sahabatmu yang rohnya telah tersangkut di ujung pisaumu adalah hukumanmu.

Dari ujung pandanganmu, kau dapat melihat Daichi berlari ke arahmu. Meneriakkan namamu berulang kali layaknya orang yang mencintai suatu suara sampai ia mati. Mungkin lebih baik jika Daichi menyebut namamu di situasi lain, di mana mereka hidup berdampingan berbagi selimut dan kisah tentang wanita-wanita yang punya bulu mata lentik dan pagi yang dingin.

Daichi mendorong beban Asahi dari atas dadamu dan seketika itu juga kau merasa ringan, bahkan ketika jiwamu terasa berat setelah mengemban nyawa orang lain untuk dibawa ke akhirat sebagai tanda dosa. Pelukan yang Daichi beri sangatlah hangat dan kau tak dapat menahan air matamu jatuh berkumpul di ujung mata. Kau mencari jari-jari Daichi, menyentuhnya, dan membisikkan permohonan maaf ke lehernya, pada kehidupan yang mengalir di bawah kulitnya.

“Maafkan aku, maafkan aku,” bisikmu pada segala hal. Kau dapat melihat bahu lebar Asahi di samping sepatumu, mendengar napas Daichi yang kacau di telingamu. “Daichi, maafkan aku.”

Daichi menanamkan ciuman ke keningmu, bergumam, “Koushi, ayo pergi kencan.”

Minggu lalu Daichi membongkar rencananya padamu di atap sekolah. Dia ingin membawamu pergi ke bioskop dan menonton film baru yang dipuji para kritikus dan makan burger di restoran cepat saji yang terdekat, dan mungkin mengambil bus dengan rute terpanjang untuk melihat wajah-wajah asing, untaian-untaian _fairy lights,_ reklame-reklame besar, dan menghitung mobil oranye yang berlalu lalang di tengah deretan mobil-mobil warna monokrom.

Hari ini hari Rabu dan Daichi mengajakmu berdansa menjauh dari mayat Asahi. Langkah kalian pelan, mengalun mengiringi gesekan busur angin pada senar dedaunan. Tangan Daichi beristirahat di pinggangmu, menahanmu untuk tidak terjatuh, dan yang kaurasakan hanyalah rasa bersalah dan darah Asahi melimpahi bidang telapak tangan kalian.

* * *

 

Kau menyentak kalung yang melingkari lehermu. Guru terkutuk itu sudah bilang bahwa kalung itu berisi bom dan kalau kau menginjak daerah terlarang – _boom!_ – lepaslah lehermu dari tubuh. Jika saja ada cara untuk melepas kalung ini dari leher Daichi dan mengirimnya pergi menjauh ke benua lain, kau rela melakukan apa saja.  

Daichi berjalan di depanmu. Punggung tegap dan leher menjulang ke segala arah. Ia menodongkan panahnya ke setiap sudut yang memberikan suara-suara mencurigakan, waspada terhadap teman kelas – _musuh –_ terakhir yang bisa saja bersembunyi di balik semak belukar dan pepohonan.

Daichi terlihat sangat terbuka; ruang luas yang membentang antara lekukan lututnya dan ujung sepatumu. Kau dapat membentuk imaji tubuh Asahi di sampingnya, lebih tinggi beberapa senti, sama terbukanya, sama lengahnya, dan darah yang merembes ke baju sekolahnya. Ada kesempatan untuk menyudahi nyawa Daichi berkeliaran di distopia ini.  Mungkin Daichi akan membencimu selamanya jika ia tahu kau mempunyai sedikit niat untuk membunuhnya. Demi Tuhan, kau ingin ia membencimu.

“Koushi?” panggil Daichi. Kau menengadahkan kepalamu, bertemu dengan tatapannya.  “Kau baik-baik saja?”

“Ah, ya, aku—“ Tenggorokanmu tercekat. Kau mengerjapkan mata beberapa kali, membisikkan nama Daichi sebagai penopangmu. “Aku baik-baik saja.”

Daichi menelengkan kepalanya, masih tak percaya dengan kata-katamu. Kau mengabaikan pandangannya dan menatap jejak kaki yang tertinggal di lumpur. Daichi baru melanjutkan langkahnya jika kau menyamai jejaknya, tak pernah melepaskan genggamannya.

Kau membendung air matamu dan menarik napas panjang.

* * *

 

Ia datang dari tempat tergelap.

Kau berusaha menghirup udara yang biasanya suka bertamu di paru-parumu, tapi jari-jari yang melekat dan menekan di tenggorokanmu adalah hal asing. Seluruh tulang-tulang yang merangkung lehermu menyeret oksigen keluar dari dadamu perlahan-lahan, menyisakan raungan lemah dan tersentak-sentak, serta air mata yang lepas dari kandangnya. Perlawanan yang kauberikan sekadar tendangan tanpa tenaga dan tubuh yang meliuk-liuk mencoba lepas dari cengkeramannya. Pisau yang dapat kaugunakan untuk merenggut nyawa lainnya tergeletak jauh di selatan kakinya. Kau benar-benar tak punya harapan.

Kau dapat melihat Daichi bergerak di belakangnya, mata seakan-akan mengilap menangkap cahaya bulan. Tangannya terangkat memegang senjata dan dalam sepersekian detik ada panah yang menancap di antara ribuan helai rambut. Kepalanya lunglai dan jatuh mengikuti lekuk bahumu. Kau memandang mayat di atas badanmu, menatap sekilas besi panah yang tertanam kuat di daratan tengkorak, dan berusaha untuk mengingat bahwa dia bukan Asahi.

Daichi mendorong tubuh orang itu ke sampingmu, lalu menarikmu dalam pelukannya. Telapak tangannya lebar di punggungmu. Kau tak membalas pelukannya. Kau hanya melihat jari-jarimu tanpa darah, tanpa luka, hanya pasir yang bertaburan di atas lingkaran sidik jarinya layaknya gula di atas donat.

“Daichi,” bisikmu. Suaramu bergetar tak henti-hentinya. “Kau sadar kan kalau hanya ada satu pemenang dalam permainan ini?”

Daichi berhenti mengusap punggungmu. Napasnya pelan di telingamu. Kau ingin mengingatnya sepanjang masa. “Aku tahu. Bukan berarti aku akan membunuhmu.”

“Daichi,” katamu sambil tertawa kecil. Air matamu jatuh di atas kerah bajunya. “Senang mendengar hal itu.”

Kau mendorong tubuh Daichi hingga punggungnya bertemu dengan rerumputan dan kau berlari sekencang-kencangnya. Kau melewati tabir pepohonan, bundelan rumah-rumah dengan atap-atap reyot dan dinding berlubang, rerumputan yang mencapai lututmu, sampai akhirnya kau sampai di ujung tebing. Ombak mengaum liar di bawahmu, memercikkan air yang terlihat seperti kristal di cincin perkawinan milik ibumu, dan gema jeritan Daichi memanggil namamu adalah lima detik menuju akhir alunan lagu.

“Demi kamu,” gumammu sambil menundukkan kepala. “Demi kamu.”

Sedikit lagi kau akan menyerahkan tubuhmu pada gravitasi dan ayunan ombak dan Daichi akan hidup selamat sentosa dengan masa depan terbentang panjang di depan ujung kakinya. Kau berusaha keras untuk tidak membayangkan tentang wanita yang akan menyandang cincin emas pemberian Daichi dan mencintai cara laut menghantam tebing untuk menyambutmu dengan riuh.

“ _Demi kamu._ ”

Kau melompat.

* * *

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

“Koushi—“

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

* * *

 

_I should go now quietly_  
 _for my bones have found a place_  
 _to lie down and sleep_

—smother, daughter


End file.
